


Citrus Love

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-21
Updated: 2008-04-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a kink easily and happily fulfilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Citrus Love

**Author's Note:**

> Azizi: a male Egyptian name that means “precious”

The air smelled of citrus.

Yugi liked citrus. It made his mouth water. He followed the delicious scent from the front door, into the living room, then up the stairs, and finally to the door of the bedroom. The door was closed and a sheet of paper was taped to it.

[Close your eyes and come in.]

Yugi smiled and did as he was told. “I’m home,” he announced as he stepped inside. The citrus was even stronger and he had to resist drooling. He could feel his lover’s presence approach him, knew the handsome Egyptian was wearing a smile.  
“Welcome home,” Yami purred before kissing him. He tasted of orange and lime, and Yugi wanted more. “Keep your eyes closed.” Yami took his hands and led him deeper into their private haven.

Yugi loved Yami’s hands. They were large and strong with calluses that rubbed against his sensitive skin. He goosebumped just thinking about it.

Yami sat him down on the bed. “Oh god.” The scent of citrus was at its strongest now. Yugi twisted around to hug the sheets. They were covered in the delicious smells. He felt himself grow hard and his pants became too tight. Yami chuckled as Yugi humped the covers.  
“Adorable.” He petted his petite lover’s body, slipping the young man’s clothes off at the same time. “Don’t open your eyes yet.”  
“Nh, my darkness... What are you planning?”  
“You’ll see, love.”

Yami maneuvered Yugi to lie on the bed properly. The lithe male was trying not to squirm. He could feel his cock leaking precum onto his belly. “Yami...”  
“Patience.”

Yugi’s nose twitched at the smell of a freshly cut lemon. He moaned as the juice was dribbled onto his lips and eagerly licked it up. More was dripped onto his chest followed by the broad swiping of a hot tongue. “Ah! Yami!” He arched towards the delicious mouth that was making its way down his stomach, following the path of juice. Yami chuckled.  
“Want more, aibou?”  
“Yes!” Yami’s teeth lightly scraped above Yugi’s belly button. “Dammit, Yami! Come on!”  
“So demanding, Azizi.”

Yami took a slice of an orange and ran it over Yugi’s wanting erection. His lover squirmed and moaned, bucking his hips. The Egyptian smirked and followed the fruit with his tongue, making Yugi curse for more. But Yami only continued to tease him, stroking and sucking him closer and closer to his peak.

“Yami! Please!” Yugi begged with tears forming at corners of his eyes.  
“As you please.”

The Egyptian had already prepared himself before his dear one had come home. He nipped and suckled on Yugi’s earlobe a moment. “Here’s the real surprise for you, my light, my brightheart.” Yami straddled his lover’s hips and lowered himself down. Yugi’s eyes snapped open.  
“Oh my god!” He was engulfed in tight heat that greedily clutched to him. “Yami!”

Yami sank all the way and purred. He kissed and caressed his lover’s face. “Azizi.” He began to move, raising and lowering on his lover’s shaft.  
“Darkness,” Yugi gasped as he clung to Yami’s hips, “my pharaoh!”  
“Dear one, you fill me well.” He squeezed around the hard erection, making Yugi cry out.  
“Yami!” His hips bucked, sinking him deeper inside. “So good!”

Yami moved one of Yugi’s hands from his hip to his own neglected cock, moaning low as the soft fingers wrapped around it. “Aibou.” He kept his hand around Yugi’s even as he increased the pace of his bouncing. His pale lover cried louder and dug his heels into the bed to drive into him harder.  
“I’m cumming!”  
“Do it, Yugi.”

Yugi screamed his ecstasy and Yami arched back with a moan of pure rapture as he was filled. “Ahh... Yugi.” Yami dipped down and kissed him, long and slow and full of undying passion.  
“I love you, Yami.”  
“And I you, Azizi.”

And they laid there entwine amidst the fragrance of citrus, enveloped in their love.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
